Of penguins and Pictures
by Zirolyte
Summary: Tsunade: the fifth Hokage to Konoha, gambler, drinker and matchmaker extraordinaire has got together with Hiashi to make Neji's life hell. What trouble will be reveled this time? Sequel to Two weeks.
1. Chapter 1

A window of Opportunities- _sequel to Two weeks! _

**Bold- flashbacks**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Neji was shocked. "h-home? H-hiashhhi-s-sama what d-d-do you mean new room?" Hiashi smiled "Neji, be quiet, you are beginning to sound like Hinata. And by 'new room I meant Tentens new room, it will be on the same corridor as your own, so don't worry. I approve of this relationship. It will be a good way of keeping your temper at bay. Now Tenten, your parents are currently staying in the west wing, but you will be in the south. Is that to your liking? If you do not wish to be so far away I can have them use Neji's room." Tenten was in shock. They were walking alone the road to the Hyuuga estate, and to her new home. Less than two weeks ago she had been a single 15 year old living in the poorest parts of Konoha. Now here she was walking down Konoha's main street with Neji on her left and Hiashi on her right. She tried to remember how she had got into that position.

**flashback **

"**Please sir, we have only just found each other, and I do not wish to marry yet." She had glanced at Neji and gave him a weak smile.**

**Hiashi however, seemed to have different ideas. "But in Yuki's report it said that Neji had taken her purity, which by Hyuuga rules means that a marriage is called for." Following this sentence was a number of shouted questions, which all got jumbled up and were impossible to understand. Eventually some sense had been made of them, after a calm tapping of a glass from Tsunade. Tenten almost growled her question. "what-do-you-mean-by-yuki's-report?" Tsunade grinned, but it was Hiashi who answered that particular question. "Did Tsunade not tell you? Yuki was the key participant in operation Neji plus Tenten on two week vacation equals love. She was told to write daily reports on how your relationship was growing, and take evidence, such as pictures and videos, did you not know this?" Two sets of jaws dropped. Tenten just about managed to stammer the next question. "N-Neji plus Tenten on two week VACATION? You mean that whole thing was just a big waste of time?" Hiashi smiled and turned to Tsunade for the answer, who was once again grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Well... it was good for your deception skills, and you DID find each other, so I wouldn't say it was a complete waste of time at all, in fact what we set out to achieve has been completed – so in actual fact he mission was a success."**

**Neji felt like banging his head against something hard. **_**Our new Hokage has just gained a new title.**_

_**Tsunade: the fifth Hokage to Konoha, gambler, drinker and matchmaker extraordinaire. **_**He didn't think he would be telling her the new title any time soon.**_**Who ever would have thought of pairing him up with Tenten...**_

**Hiashi calmly walked forward, and put his arm around Tenten shoulders. This was both creepy and shocking, Hiashi Hyuuga; both the imperious head of the Hyuuga clan and even more arrogant than Neji. Neji went into a state of shock at his uncle, whereas Tenten just smiled up at him nervously, she didn't know the man well enough to be afraid, but that was all going to change, naturally…**

**"Come Tenten Your parents are waiting at my estate, let's not keep them waiting any longer, besides you have still got to see your new room."**

**end flashback **

She groaned out loud. Neji had never 'taken her purity. That had ju8st been lee and gai, who had caused endless trouble on their last 'mission' that wasn't a mission. She glanced up at the still talking Hiashi, and gently interrupted by tapping his arm.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind. But I feel that there may have been a misunderstanding." Hiashi turned to face her, one eyebrow raised. _so that's where Neji got that habit from. _"Um… sir, Neji-kun never took my purity. I feel that it is unfit for you to treat me so, when we have only really just got together." Hiashi just smiled and stopped walking to face her. "So you feel unworthy?" He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Tenten, you have been selected. You have no choice in the matter anyway. Your skills are far too valuable to our clan to be worried about your background. Now come along."

Neji rolled his eyes as he walked past the stunned Tenten; grasping her hand and pulling her along. Under his breath she heard him mutter "thought he was being too nice" Tenten chuckled and attached her self to his arm. They arrived at the estate at about dinner time, so they met in the large dining room among various members of the Hyuuga household were sat Tenten's parents. Tenten ran up and threw her arms around their shoulders, grinning at being reunited. Tenten took her place between Neji and Hinata, and the meal was served. The meal was at the same high standard as the ones Tenten had eaten while staying in Iwa no kuni, and it had just the same effect; she was immediately sleepy. After they had eaten the adults insisted that instead of letting her go to bed, they discussed the future (despite it being 11 at night) as the adults talked, she found it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open. They felt so heavy... maybe if she closed them for just a second, it would bring some relief. Moments later Tenten slumped sideways onto Neji's lap. Fast asleep. Neji's first reaction was to be embarrassed, but the elder all did the unexpected thing and started whispering. "Neji-kun, be a gent and take her up to your room. She will have to stay there tonight, her own room is not yet ready, now be gentle- don't wake her!" Neji sighed and gently picked up the sleeping Tenten and walked up to his room. He lay her down in his bed, and softly tucked her up. _Should I take off her shoes? Yes.. but what about the rest of her clothes? They will all be crumpled if she sleeps in them, oh never mind, she has more. _Neji calmly dressed for bed, and made up the sofa so he could sleep on it. Once settled he whispered into the dark "good night, my love.."

In the morning neji awoke to find Tenten's lips pressed demandingly against his. He gave her what she wanted, then asked "and just how did you sleep? My princess." Tenten squealed. _My first day in the Hyuuga compound, and he has already referred to me as a princess... now if that's not a good sign, then what is? _

Neji chuckled and kissed her playfully again. "I will get the servants to bring breakfast up here, and for them to find you some clothes. I'll be one minute, ok?" Tenten eagerly nodded and watched Neji pull on a dressing gown and walk off. Neji returned a few minutes alter carrying a tray of food, and a small bag (apparently containing clothes) He sat down next to her and passed various different foods over, and once again she was well fed. After breakfast it was time to train. Training. Tenten remembered that well… but maybe she could get an advantage if she kissed him... maybe he will go easy on me now that we're officially 'together'. She chuckled to herself _Hyuuga Neji, go easy on someone? I think not. _

* * *

_Well, this is the official sequel to Two weeks- my first ever fan fiction! I hope I will have as much fun writing this as the last, and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Bold-flashbacks**

_Italics- thoughts_

Tenten was exhausted. They had spent all day training _more like Neji beating me up _she thoughtTenten's hopes of him going easy on her had been long lost; his first move had left her on the floor in a pile of dirt. Finally it was time to return to the mansion that was her new home, it had only been her first day and to be honest she didn't want to dare to try and navigate that humongous Hyuuga estate. _It is going to take a long time for me to get used to this place_ she thought as they walked along the corridor, back to her new room. Neji opened her door, and left her to it. There was no way he was going in her room, it had been decorated a soft pink color, and the first thing Tenten had done was to cover one wall with photo's and pictures of her favorite people. Now he dare not go in, so instead he retired to his own room and ordered his dinner. His peace didn't last long.

Neji had just finished eating when Hiashi walked into his room. "Neji, tomorrow I want you and Tenten to head out to the villa. You will leave at five, and spend the day there. I can't believe you forced her to spend her first day training, you should have better manners." Neji looked up at his uncle in surprise, as his uncle continued his lecture about hospitality. _But Tenten likes training; she bugs me to go training. Doesn't she? _Hiashi finally finished his lecture, and finished by telling him not to be late.

Tenten had also been told the plans, and had set her alarm. _Not that I'll need it, Neji will wake me up in his usual way. _

The following morning she was more than surprised when it was her alarm clock that woke her up, rather than the usual foot in her back from a certain Hyuuga. She crawled out of bed, only to find she was half an hour earlier than the clock had been set, but nether the less she got ready to go. It didn't take long to wash dress and make her bed. It didn't take long for boredom to take over.

Neji was dreaming. He was nice and warm, but something felt realer than usual. He slowly opened his eyes to find Tenten sat next to him, kissing his face. She pulled away and gave him a playful smile. "Morning, sunshine. How did you sleep? We have to get gong soon, so come on! UP!" With the word up she cruelly whipped away his covers, leaving him shivering in the morning air. Glaring at her, he picked him self up and went for a shower. When he came back, Tenten was sat on his bed, whispering to Penpen. Neji glowered at the penguin, "what have you got that for? You're not seriously bringing it, are you?" Tenten glowered back "why did you buy me her, if you don't like her? I'm going to buy you a toy penguin, then you can call her what you wish, and take her wherever you go! Then I can be mean to your penguin, then we'll see" Neji rolled his eyes. "Like I would want a penguin any way, let a lone a female one" Tenten's eyes widened "A male penguin? But it's so hard to think of names. But ok, I'll stop off in town and get you a male penguin, but you better name him well!" Neji would have argued if he had been more awake, but as it just so happened he had just been cruelly ripped out of bed and forced to wake up at such a god forsaken hour…

It took about one hour to walk to the villa, and Tenten had been surprised that a carriage hadn't been booked. _They have all that money, but they are so reluctant to spend it. Why is that? Mind you Neji did buy me that Kunai… _The villa was certainly up to Hyuuga standards _it_ was large and modern, with a pool out the back. _Not really useful for this time of year but never mind. _

She hurried to catch up with Neji, who was opening the door. "Why did Hiashi want us to come here any way? To stop you from killing me in training again?" "Hn"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Just because you don't have a penguin doesn't mean you have to sulk, come on lets explore!"

"There's nothing to explore here, its all boring. Its just a big house with a pool. Tour finished." Neji had his back to her as he walked up stairs, she followed. Despite how big it looked from the outside, inside it was still quite cozy. There was one large master bedroom, complete with an en-suit. There were then several large bathrooms, each apparently serving a different function.

As soon as they had dumped their stuff I their room, Tenten announced she was hungry.

Neji agreed that it was time to eat, and led her to the kitchen. The cupboards were full of all sorts of ingredients, some Tenten had never seen in her life. Neji occupied himself with pulling various ingredients out and equipment. Tenten just watched as he made breakfast, and then served it on a plate, complete with orange juice. _So this is the kind considerate Neji _The breakfast was apple fritters, something Tenten had never tried before, but enjoyed immensely. "Right, that's it, as soon as we've cleared up, lets go to the market and get your penguin! Have you decided what you are going to call him yet?" she smiled and looked at Neji; he seemed to have accepted the idea of owning his own penguin. Neji chuckled, seemingly I a much better mood. "I plan on letting you name him" Tenten beamed "Really?! Wow thank you!" She flung her arms around his neck and hung off him playfully. Neji smiled to himself _she's so easy to please, too easy. _"Tenten how can you be so happy about something so simple? Its only naming a toy penguin, it's not like I'm asking you to name our children" Tenten stopped in her tracks, a strange expression on her face. Neji immediately regretted his words. _Why did I say that?! She's going to think I really am going to 'take her purity' Quick Neji, think of something to say so she wont be upset! _But to his surprise, instead of getting angry, Tenten gave him a wicked grin. "They are our children, Neji cant you see? Most children need to be loved, and looked after, just like pen pen and pan pan will have to be." _PAN PAN?! _

* * *

_Mwhahahahaha the return of Pen pen! I'm taking suggestions for the new penguins name, I don't think Neji is going to let it be called Panpan, so tell me if you come up with any amusing ideas! _

_xsmitx _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Neji rolled his eyes. Tenten pushed the large toy penguin into his arms, and declared it his new baby. "Now remember to make sure he's in your bed with you every night, and don't forget to make him feel loved"

"Who?! Is Neji gay? What's this about HIM being in bed? He's not cheating on you already, is he?!" By some sad misfortune, Ino had managed to find them. She smiled, before eyeing the new penguin with a grin. "Wow, that's so cute! What's her name?" Neji unclenched his teeth and growled that HE didn't have a name yet. Ino snorted in an undignified manner. "Why is it a he? Surely girl penguins are much cuter"

Tenten chuckled as she finished paying for the new addition to the penguin family "It's a he because I have Penpen, who is a she. Now they match. Just like us, eh Neji?"

"hn"

Ino's eyes glinted. "Oh I see, so you have the girl, and he has the boy? Are you planning on getting them together and having penguin babies?" Whilst Tenten chuckled, Neji chocked.

"Stuffed toys can't have babies! You imbecile …" Now Neji was in a bad mood.

"But I thought the penguins represented you and Tenten, and you're going to have babies soon, which is what I'm here to talk about. What are you going to call her?"

_What on earth is she talking about? _Tenten arched an eyebrow, deliberately copying Neji's style. "What do you mean her? Penpen has a name"

"I'm not talking about the stuffed animals, I'm talking about your unborn child, it's a she isn't it?"

The new penguin dropped to the floor, Tenten followed the same path seconds later, only to be caught by the faster recovering Neji. When she came round she could hear the pair arguing.

"TENTEN IS NOT PREGNANT!"

" YES SHE IS, as a matter of fact, Hiashi told us, and do you think he would lie about something like that?!"

Both Neji and Tenten : "Hiashi did WHAT?"

"Well actually he told Tsunade, who told Sakura, who let it slip to Naruto... who just happened to let it slip to the whole of Konoha…"

Tenten felt light headed again.

* * *

Some time later…

Tenten was sat on Neji's bed, sketching a drawing of the two penguins together. Neji was sat at his desk pouring over some unidentified book. Hinata entered the room and looked at both of them.

"You know, t-there's n-n-no point in h-hiding, if i-it's not true." "We're not hiding"

"R-realy? Why don't you go outside then?" _Suicide… not in a million years… Well maybe in disguise, I think it's more likely that Neji will wear that Kimono again…_

When that got no response Hinata went and sat next to Tenten. Smiling she leaned over to look at the drawing.

"It's wonderful, have you named the new penguin yet?" Tenten chuckled "that's Neji's job, he's the 'Daddy', well Neji Have you any ideas?"

Neji looked up and glanced at the penguin. "Akari" he said simply, before turning back to his book. Tenten scowled. "Akari? But that's such a girly name! It's even worse than Panpan!" Neji smiled, but didn't answer.

_Akari after it's mistress. She's beautiful, bright and a light in my life. I'm glad I found her. Not that Tenten will ever know that the penguin is named after her… Wait! I'm going soft... I can't think like this… It's not right to be so damm mushy… arg.. curse you Tsunade. _

Tenten sighed, and put down her pencil. "well we have to face your relatives sooner or later, coming to dinner Neji?" Somewhat reluctantly Neji closed his book and returned it to the shelf, and followed Tenten out to the dining hall. Although they had been sent to stay at the Hyuuga villa, it still didn't mean they got any peace. Almost all of Neji's relatives had turned up about an hour ago, and announced that a celebratory feast was called for. Thus now he and Tenten were about to announce that Tenten was in deed NOT pregnant, and Neji wasn't looking forward to it. Even Hiashi seemed in overly good spirits about it.

The family was gathered around the table, with three seats left unoccupied they took their places. But before Tenten had sat down, Neji coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I thought you should all be informed that Tenten is most defiantly NOT pregnant, and her purity, as you so delicately put it, is still intact." With that he sat down. There was a few giggled and chuckles, and it was Hiashi's turn to talk. "Yes yes, we know, I was the one who made up that rumor. Otherwise you would never have come here tonight if you had no reason to stay indoors."

_Great, it was just a scheme to get us to attend this stupid feast?! _Neji was horrified, and humiliated. He had been manipulated yet again. He would never get used to his relatives.

Once everyone had finished eating, Hiashi stood once more. Smiling he beckoned Neji and Tenten up to the front, where they were stood facing most of the Hyuuga main brach, and Tenten's parents. "If I could have your right hand please, Tenten."

Confused Tenten placed her hand in front of him. "And Neji, your left please." Neji calmly put his hand out.

Tenten's mother stepped up besides her, and a tear of joy leaked from her eyes as she pulled out a long white ribbon. "I'm so happy you're finally getting married, and to such a man. You should be so happy, but why are you so shocked?" Tenten had a minor mental break down. "I-I can't get married! I'm only 16!" "Correction" said Hiashi. "You can get married with your parent's consent, which has already been given. I hope you enjoy you week of bonding." Tenten looked down at her hands. In the background there was cheering going on, and happy talkative voices. _What does this mean? I'm now engaged to NEJI?! _She looked sideways at him, he appeared to be in shock, and wasn't or talking. She turned to Hiashi "so what does this white ribbon mean, are we now officially engaged?" "Yes, and the ribbon must remain there for 7 whole days. If it removed Neji's buakagen will be removed, and he will be out cast from the Hyuuga clan. So try not to un do it. Now, everyone, let us leave them in peace, back to the Hyuuga compound for more celebrations with the rest of Konoha!"

With that they were gone; Leaving a mountain of unwashed dishes and a very stunned newly engaged pair. After what seemed like ages Neji snapped out of his daze. He sighed and turned to her with a small smile. "I do not know whether to be happy or not. On one hand we have been manipulated and forced into an engagement, but on the other I will get more time to you. What is your view?"

After thinking for a couple of minutes Tenten turned and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm happy. I want to marry you" to stop him saying anything further, she calmly moved into a kiss.

They didn't notice a quite young Kunoichi slip a box of chocolates onto the table, and quietly tiptoe out, leaving the couple in peace.

* * *

With thanks to: My happy reviewers! You make me happy :D and most importantly

a single water lily blooms for coming up with the penguin name, I think I can defiantly evolve some story around it.. hehehe

writing chapy 4 now.. but I got picky recently.. this one took three attempts before I was happy! So be prepared to wait about a week .. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was one hour later when Neji and Tenten managed to drag themselves upstairs. Neji's 'ever so thought full relatives', as Tenten had put it, had been kind enough to have left them with a rather large cleaning up job. Now Tenten fully appreciated just how much had in fact been eaten, it was quite amazing in her opinion, just how much some of the most beautiful people in Konoha could eat. But now she never wanted to think about washing up ever again, now it was her time to relax with her new fiancée. Feeling slightly exhausted the pair dragged themselves to the stairs. Lying on the stairs was a large box of mixed truffles. Tenten eyed them suspiciously, unlike Neji she had not noticed their sudden appearance, and was now wondering where they had come from.

"Do you think someone left them by accident? Should we put them in the fridge?" she inquired naively. Neji smiled and shook his head. Gently grasping their tied together hands together he softly whispered it's an engagement present, I think from one of my cousins. Shall we go up and enjoy them?" Tenten grinned up at him. "Good idea, we need a rest after that lot! If we ever get our own place, let us never invite them for dinner!" It was Neji's turn to chuckle. "Lets just talk about that some other time, come on. Now you are attached to me you have to keep up." Tenten groaned _arrogant bd._

They sat on the bed together, in a peaceful silence sharing the chocolates. _I certainly don't have any doubts about whether he loves me or not, and he seems really happy with our surprise engagement, I mean he has even LAUGHED today… that must be a good sign. _

They sat on the bed for some time, and it was only when Tenten had to be shaken awake that they decided to change for bed. _Oh dear lord... This is going to be embarrassing… _

Tenten changed first. She nervously started un-buttoning her shirt, keeping an eye on Neji's face to make sure he wasn't peeking in any way. The other arm of her robes, sadly, had to be cut off, as they weren't allowed to untie their hands at all.

"You're not peeking are you?" She asked as a small smile spread across his lips.

"No, don't worry I wouldn't peek"

"good" She was quite thank full that he had his eyes closed, she could feel her face slowly turning crimson. Having his hand so close to her skin made her feel embarrassed, if they brushed skin she just new that she would probably pee her self from shock. But five minutes later and her ordeal was over and she was now successfully dressed in her pajamas.

"Ok, I'm done. It's your turn" Neji nodded and pulled out his bag from under the bed. He pulled out his neatly folded sweat pants (which she hadn't seen since THAT dare) and calmly coughed to remind her to close her eyes. She did so. She could feel the warmth of his skin on hers, even though she wasn't touching; this made it all the more harder to keep her eyes closed. _He's taking an awe full long time… what has he left to undo! _She played with scenarios of her opening her eyes to see him in pink boxers, this thought amused her to the point of stifled giggles. When Neji still remained silent after that, she decided it was time to peek. Slowly and sneakily she opened her left eye a tiny crack. Peeking out she could now see what he was doing. It turned out that his sweat pants seemed to have rather complicated laces at the front, something he was apparently having difficulty with. She giggled again, her eyes now fully open. "Neji, you can't even do up your own trousers?! Oh... come here" she promptly swatted his hands away and began to work the laces together. Neji was squirming. Through gritted teeth had snarled "you-don't-have-to-do-that" "I-am-quite-capable" Tenten chuckled as she hoisted them up, in an attempt to get them to where his waist was slimmer; and finally the laces did up. They moved to sit on the bed again.

After several moments of silence Neji spoke. "You told me not to peek, and then peeked your self. Does this mean that every time I went behind that changing screen you peeked?" Tenten scoffed "like I would ever do a thing like that, I only looked this time because you were taking so long!"

"hn"

"oh, Neji believe me, that's the first time I've ever peeked on you, and there wasn't even anything I hadn't seen before anyway" Neji's jaw dropped, but it didn't take long for his poker face to return.

"whatever"

"oh come on, don't get pissed off, its not my fault you needed help. Anyway, lets just sleep already- I'm exhausted!"

When she woke up in the morning, Neji was sat up reading. She had a penguin under each arm; apparently Neji had not had his hair pulled last night. "morning, did you sleep well? I didn't steal the covers did i?"

Neji turned, and surprisingly, smiled. "No, you did not steal the covers, and considering we were tied together I did in fact have a good sleep."

Tenten was mildly surprised as he said this, it wasn't everyday that Neji was in a good enough mood to actually smile, but it was his next statements that made her gasp out loud. "I want to take a shower, come on."

_No wonder he's in such a good mood, how dare he... he just want to peek! _"Not in a million years, how are we supposed to take shower when we are tied together? If you think for one moment I'm going to share, you have problems!"

Neji smirked. "Don't worry, I have no intention of sharing, you can stand behind the shower curtain with your arm in while I wash, and vice-verse. That way neither of us will see anything they do not wish to see, understood?"

Tenten pondered this for a minute before demanding "and just what do you mean by 'neither of us will see anything they do not wish to see', are you implying something?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Neji calmly shook his head, his untied hair falling over his shoulders. "Don't be so… snappy about little things. Lets just go." With that he grasped her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Eyes closed please" Tenten obeyed.

She heard him unchanged, and the shower curtain get pulled across, moments later she felt almost cold water on her arm, and instinctively pulled away. This resulted in her getting cursed in every language under the sun as the great Hyuuga took an embarrassing fall.

* * *

I'm sorry, i know these chapters are quite short at the moment, i should realy write more... But tell me, do you prefer short but frequent updates, or infrequent but longer ones? hmm I can't decide whether to make you wait longer, or just carry on with like.. 1200 word chapters.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Neji awoke to the almost foreign feeling of restraint. It took him a couple of minutes to find out the reason for this feeling. Tenten was sprawled across him; one hand (the one tied to him) was resting on his stomach, while the other seemed to be entangled in his hair. Her legs were folded around his, and over all he couldn't move one inch. Neji sighed, Tenten was a very heavy sleeper, he knew this from experience, and waking her up so early would be unwise, especially following the events of the previous evening.

**Flashback (Neji POV)**

_**Will she look? Will she not? All that separates us is a thin piece of cloth, all that is saving ME from an embarrassing situation. Not that she would look, or would she? She looked when I was changing- but that was because I took so long... No wait Neji what are you thinking, Tenten's not a pervert! Ok, whatever, If I stand here butt naked it may just give her the incentive to peek. **_**Neji turned on the shower and ice cold water started soaking through his hair. That's how he liked his shower; however as soon as it reached his joined hand, there was a small scream, and a sudden yanking feeling somewhere down his left arm. The force of her pull was enough to make Neji slip and fall, causing him to end up sprawled on the floor in a cold wet tangle of feet and hair. **

**For a minute the pair struggled to gain control of their flailing arms, but sadly to no success. After a couple of moments of utter confusion Neji founds him self sitting upright. Looking down he felt complete horror at the position he was in. Tenten looked equally surprised, after all it's not every day a member of the Hyuuga clan branch family is sitting astride your waist butt naked. There was an undignified yelp (Neji) and a half scream, half squeak (Tenten) and Neji shot to his feet and grabbed the nearest towel. **

"**Neji you moron! What do you think you are doing?" **

"**Me? And who pulled me over? Don't tell me, you didn't see enough last time, so you thought you'd see some more?"**

"**WHAT? How could you say something like that?! You're the one who gave me a shock, I mean who takes COLD showers?" **

**For several long minutes the whole house rang with their voices, outside three visitors stood quietly listening. **

**End Flash back**

Half an hour later and they had called truce and gone to bed, but Neji wasn't sure Tenten was going to forgive him so easily. _Not that it was my fault anyway, and its not like it was her with no clothes on. _He sighed and looked at the sleeping Tenten on his chest. _Oh sod it, I'm going to wake her. _

He shook her shoulders, but the sleeping log (what felt like one) just slept on. Irritated Neji swapped tactics. He started poking her in the side, amused at how soft a squishy her belly was. He amused himself by softly poking her until he heard a small chuckle. Looking down he realized she was wide awake and grinning widely. "Enjoying your self?" Neji felt like glaring at her. "No, get off me" Instead of following his _request_ she proceeded to poking his own stomach. "Yours is much harder, do you work out?" Neji was surprised, it actually felt quite nice, no wonder she hadn't stirred when he had done the same to her. Instead of ordering her to stop, he calmly sat up, using all of his strength to force her up. "What happened to the penguins?" _The reason I bought you Penpen was to stop you messing with my hair! _They decided the floor was more comfortable, besides they aren't as comfy as you are to sleep on" Neji couldn't quite believe his ears. "Comfy? Am I just a pillow to you?" Tenten chuckled. "Yup, that's right, just one big squashy pillow, that wriggles a lot in its sleep." "Don't do it again." "Aww Neji, don't be like that, besides you always steal the covers! As well as that it was cold last night, you can't deny me the right to cuddle up to you when I'm cold, especially if you have all the covers."

Neji flinched; it was still hard to believe all this was happening. He and Tenten were now officially betrothed, and here they were arguing about sleeping positions. If anyone over heard this conversation they would be highly disturbed.

Deciding she was obviously trying his patience this morning, he pulled her roughly to her feet and dragged her in the direction of the bathroom, but he was stopped in his path when she dug her heels into the carpet, causing him to stop. "ooohhh no! If you think I'm going to let you have a shower, you've got something coming, their aint no way I'm going through THAT again". Neji rolled his eyes. "I need to pee; you can wait outside, the toilets close enough for me to put my arm through. Tenten pondered this, on one hand she didn't want to be so near Neji while he used the toilet, on the other hand she didn't really want him to pee himself either, as that would mean a shower was called for. "Fine, I'll try not to listen." Neji looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. And instead just entered the bathroom and pulled the door as closed as it was going to get.

Breakfast was remarkably uneventful, with no arguments spillages, or falling over. But Neji was secretly still fuming over her view of him as a pillow; this became apparent when they ran into Ino and Sakura at the market that afternoon.

"So Neji, how did you sleep last night?" It was an innocent enough question, but received a hostile response.

"go away."

"Neji! Don't talk to my friends like that; sorry he's in a bad mood, he fell over in the shower yesterday so he's still sulking about that. I'll cheer him up for tonight, don't worry."

"I am not sulking, and just what do you mean tonight?!"

"oh didn't I tell you, we're having a sleepover tonight"

It was now evening, Neji had been forced into submission over the whole sleepover issue, he was now staying at Ino's for the night. _Wonderful._ They had argued all day about it, but eventually a compromise had been reached. If Neji agreed to go to the sleepover, tomorrow he choose to do what ever he liked and Tenten wouldn't stop him.

They slowly trudged up the main street to the flower shop that Ino's parents owned, they were let in through the front entrance, and led upstairs to Ino's oversized bedroom. Tenten was actually quite surprised that Ino's parents had agreed to let Neji stay, but then again he was tied to her…

* * *

Neji and Tenten were the last to arrive at the sleepover, and the other girls were already giggling over some form of negative gossip. They set down their stuff in the hall way and made their way into the sitting room, where the other were all assembled. Immediately Ino commented on their attire. "Wow, I love the making clothes, is that what married couples are supposed to do?" 

Neji glared, but Tenten simply smiled. "We have to wear these robes as our hands are still tied together, it's the only thing we can put on without undoing the ties, you see." "ohhh, ok then. Where are you kids? What did you call him in the end?" Tenten chuckled again as the whole room gasped .(Hinata, sakura, ino and temari ( who was visiting Shikamaru) and of course Neji and Tenten)

"C-children?" "OH do tell, we didn't realize you were even pregnant Tenten" "This means they must have been together before 'operation Neji plus Tenten on two week vacation equals love'" Neji sighed. _Does everybody in Konoha know about that god-dammed mission?! _Through gritted teeth he explained about the penguins, and looked up in horror as Tenten miraculously pulled them out of her hand bag. There was squeals of delight, and much adoration of the penguins. "So this one is Pen Pen, and this one Akari? Aww! Such cute names!" Eventually the penguin admiring session ended and the film watching session, and the food fighting session … until it was that time for the traditional truth or dare game. When ino announced it was time to play it, Neji groaned out loud, he had patiently sat through the girly gossip, the mushy film, and the food fight of a century; but he was NOT prepared to play that game. Last time had been disastrous for his public image, and he had yet to get the incriminating evidence of that occasion back. No. he was defiantly not playing.

Ten minutes later it was his go. Tenten chuckled at the look on his face, it hadn't taken much to convince him he was going to play. A mixture of puppy dog eyes, and the fact that he was sat in a room full of TOD fans had been enough incentive to play.

"So, Neji Truth.or.Dare." Deciding to play it safe, he calmly picked truth, after all there wasn't much they could ask him about, was there?

"Why did you call your penguin Akari?" 'BOOM' There goes Neji's posture. "Neji? Why are you…?" 'BOOM' there goes Neji's sanity and finally 'BOOM' there goes Neji's courage.

"I-I-I.. I c-c-all-eded th-the p-penguin.. i-i-t w-as a-a-a ni-n-nice name."

"Neji, you are a terrible liar. Tell the truth, or we'll make you sorry, you already look like you are going to pee your self." Hearing the smirking tone in her voice, Neji came back to his senses. _Damm, I can't lie in front of these people! I suppose I'll just have to twist the truth a bit, after all doesn't every good lie have an element of truth? _

"I called him Akari, as it reminded me of the s-snow" _Fuck... will they pick up on that stutter? _The group was all smirking again, including Tenten.

Ino seemed to have a strange psychic abilty. "You named him Akari after Tenten, didn't you? What is she? Your lady in white? Is it to do with her underwear?"

Luckily Tenten came to his rescue. "Now, you lot, leave him alone, ok? If you want to know, I was actually secretly considering naming Penpen after Neji as well, but I figured he'd get offended to have a female penguin named after him." Following the squeals of delight from the others, Tenten decided she was tired, and it took them all about half an hour to pretend to be asleep.

Neji slowly opened his eyes. It had been five days since that sleepover, and today was his last day bound to Tenten. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the now familiar face resting against his chest. Every night he had woken up to find her in that position, he had leant it was only painful if he tried to prize her off, which was near impossible.

He kissed the top of her head softly, and waited for her to wake up. Things were so good at the moment, he had Tenten, and everyone seemed to be cool with it. Everything was just perfect.. (HAHA what kind of writer would I be If I were to let this continue?)

Today the couple had decided to go visit Tenten's parents at their new home, but as they opened the door those planned were very quickly forgotten. Outside was a crowd of about 200, all cheering, laughing and waving. Neji squinted to try and see what it was that they were waving, to his horror the truth of the situation his him like a brick. Each person was waving a photo. The contents of the photos varied from Neji n a kimono, to him kissing Tenten, to them making out in the onsen. One name sprung to mind. _Hiashi. _

Tenten felt Neji got rigid next to her, the public was no longer safe, and come to think of it neither was she. Nudging him with her elbow she frantically whispered, trying to remind him of her presence. "Neji- psst Neji! Y-you cant do Kaiten, I'm attached, remember?!" Luckily Neji seemed to snap out of his daze, and in one swift motion, pulled her back into the safety of the villa.

"Stupid.. man… I.. kill...him…"

"Neji, it may not be wise to kill your uncle, we should probably-" but her words were cut off as a realization hit her. "You don't think they have that video footage, do you?"

The world officially collapsed around Neji.

* * *

Yes yes, i know, I should have just added that bit in the fist place ( last section was added on at a later date...) but i like to 'tinker' with it... change the wording.. or whatever.. I'm also working on another fic at the moment.. so there's my excuse! Also, another word of warning, i'm thinking of changing the name of this fic, I don't know what to, but I dont like that name any more...

On other news...

Thankyou once more for the highly amusing reviews, this one in particular made me laugh:

omg... this is so cute and fluffy!

On a side note, my friend is cosplaying as Tenten and is carrying around a  
stuffed penguin with her because she loves your story so much...

Poor Neji-kun!

10join  
fei!

* * *

Let Penpen bring many happy memories... Actually for those who asked, no I personally do not have a penguin fetish, my fetish is for Tigers.. although I think it would be considerably more difficult to incorperate Tigers into the story line lol... 

Another review... I'm sorry, no new chapter.. updated one ok?

* * *

EEK!! THIS IS AWESOME! Gosh...but it was so shortt! You need to update soon!  
Very soon! Like...before my exams. Which will be kinda hard since my exams start  
on Wednesday. But, as soon as you can! 

Gosh...I just have to say: I feel very sorry for Neji. Haha. Even though he  
deserves it:D ((like I just say above)) UPDATE SOON! ((please)) :D

nefaith


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After storming to the Hyuuga estate, Neji had demanded an audience with his uncle. Hiashi had been 'too busy' to see his nephew, so had told him to wait for an hour, which was doing nothing to improve Neji's mood. Tenten tried her best to cool his simmering rage down. "It isn't that big deal, after all we ARE together officially now, and I mean what couple doesn't kiss?" For a moment she thought it had worked, but when he turned around she received such a look that fell silent.

Hiashi finally called them into his room, and respectively they sank to their knees.

"Now, Neji what is the problem?"

Neji glared up at his uncle, not even bothering to hide his obvious anger. "Are you responsible for ... the leakage?"

Hiashi frowned for a moment, and then recognition flashed across his face. "Oh, you mean those photo's? No, I did not give them away, I think that was your cousins doing, personally I couldn't care less about _that_ I'm more interested in getting your wedding day sorted out. How does one year sound?" Neji didn't seem to be listening. "My cousin? You mean Hinata?"

"No, Hanabi."

"Fitting"

"Neji, I hope that was not you speaking down on your cousin, she only did it so everyone knew the truth about you, were you aware of the rumors that you were having children? Did you want Tenten to be questioned about it?"

Neji shook his head resignedly. "Good, now back to these wedding plans. I said one year, we will do all of the preparations and it will be held in the Hyuuga compound, in the meantime Tenten can move into Neji's rooms, and all the ceremonies can begin next month."

Tenten flinched at the mention of ceremonies. "What kind of ceremonies?" she asked nervously. "oh none too bad, you have to ask our ancestors for permission next month, then there's the initiation ceremony, along with other things that I'll explain nearer to the date. Now, I'm busy so if there's no more questions , I'd like to get on with my work." After that they were ushered out into the hall way. Tenten glanced at her fiancée, he seemed like he was in a better mood. "What do you want to do now?"

"Shut up, this is all your fault any way."

Tenten was shocked, she hadn't deserved that and it certainly wasn't her fault that the photo's got leaked; feeling upset she complied and silently followed him up to his room. Once there they sat on the bed in silence. After about an hour Neji finally spoke. "All right, I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. Now stop moping and help mw think of a way to get Hanabi" _So now he needs my help, now he's going to be nice to me? I'm sorry Neji, you are getting the silent treatment until further notice._

She folded her arms and said her last words for the rest of the day. "No, you are getting the silent treatment until further notice." Neji rolled his eyes. "you will never last. You can't keep your mouth shut to save your life." Inevitably this just proved to make Tenten even more determined to stay silent.

She stayed silent all day, not answering his questions, not laughing when he purposely fell over, not even talking to him at dinner (her favorite time of the day).

Eventually Neji got frustrated. "Tenten, come on this is silly. Just start talking again!" Tenten shook her head. _No fun is it, being tied to someone who refused to respond to your moaning. Make me talk, go on! _Neji read the challenging look on her face and grimaced. "You want me to make you speak? Is that it?" For that question to be answered he didn't reply, the delighted look on her face spoke for itself. Neji sighed and sat with his back resting against the headboard of the bed.

_This is just damm unnatural... she has only been silent for about three hours, but I'm craving the sound of her voice! I guess I got more used to having her around than I thought. But how to make her speak? I've tried apologizing, but she's turned this into a game… if I don't hear her speak soon I'm going to go crazy. _

Neji looked around the room and his eyes fell on the penguins. He smiled to himself, and picked them up. In one hand he held Akari, in the other Penpen. Sitting them on his lap he calmly turned to face Tenten; "you haven't told Penpen that you love her yet, she's feeling neglected, you better say you love her before she starts to cry!" It was a desperate attempt, but one that failed. Tenten snatched Penpen and hugged the penguin tightly; and when Neji waved Akari expectantly the penguin got swatted at. Neji glowered _rejecting __my __penguin is she? _"Now that was uncalled for! Akari hasn't done anything wrong!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Neji felt like an idiot.

He put the penguin down, his anger had faded away and now all he felt was desperation.

"okay- now you're asking for it! Come on, you want to play rough? Well I'll give you rough!" Tenten was confused instead of being angry Neji was actually acting playful, something she was not yet used to. She was dragged to her feet and pulled into the bathroom. Neji filled up a small cup of water, and turned to face his confused fiancé.

"If you still refuse to talk, I will pour this in your hair." Tenten had to stop her self from gasping, but grinning was accepted. Neji was smirking, not in a cruel way, but in an amused fashion. "Well? What will it be?" Tenten smiled, and reached for the other cup. In an instant she felt the beaker of ice cold water get emptied over her head. _This means war! _

For the next half hour the water fight commenced, both were soaked by the end of it, as well as most of the room; there would be no sleeping on that bed tonight. Tenten couldn't restrain her laughter as she poured an entire cup of water down Neji's front, and without thinking she cried out in triumph. "Ha- take that!" Seeing Neji's triumphant expression she realized she had been shouting and screaming for the past half hour, and that she had failed. _Oh never mind, this was much more fun! _Neji was laid on his back, with Tenten sitting on his stomach; almost lazily he ran his free hand up her spine, to entwine it in her hair. Tenten only smiled as she was pulled down into a tender kiss, her own hands had somehow traveled inside her lovers robes, to grasp his bear shoulder, and the situation was getting a whole lot more intimate.

At that precise moment there was a flash of camera, and the running of feet. Hanabi ran for her life as two very angry ninja's pursued her.

* * *

I'll update this one once I've decided how the chase is going to end, so keep checking it! lol sorry it took so long to write so little, but i've now completely finished my exams, so all is good! I'm also working on some other fictions at the moment, but challenges are accepted! (glomps all that read this)

Oh and, yes, i decided to change the name after all! Hope its okay, but I like it more than the wrongly spelt 'A window of oppertunities' lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hanabi ran as fast as she could back to the Hyuuga estate. The only reason she reached there unscathed was because her pursuers were still soaking wet, which caused much slipping and heavy clothes. On several occasions they had to stop to pull up an arm on their one sleeved robes, so by the time they caught up, Hanabi had successfully locked her self in her room.

Neji wasted no time in trying to barge the door down; however upon succession it revealed that Hanabi was long gone, out of the window and out of sight.

Neji aimed his rage at the nearest breakable object; which just so happened to be a rather expensive looking vase. Tenten flinched and quickly stooped to pick up the pieces. _Damm, how did we let her escape? Now those pictures are going to be all over Konoha! Neji's reputation is getting a server hammering at the moment. But how to stop it? _

Tenten did feel sorry for Neji, but part of her still wanted to annoy him, she guessed habits were hard to kick. Right now she was contemplating making a joke of the situation, buy somehow she couldn't imagine it going down well. It was then that a surprising event happened. Neji stooped down next to her and quickly tidied the rest of the vase up, this in itself was strange, but then he did something completely out of character. He laughed.

Tenten's mouth dropped open in surprise; Neji took advantage of this and swooped in for a kiss. He pulled away and grinned "I I-I feel..." But he never got the rest of his words out, as he passed out on the floor.

When Neji woke up, he was safely back at their own room, snuggled into Tenten's stomach. Tenten her self was sat up stroking his hair softly. For a moment he thought about letting her know he was awake, but then on the other hand this felt good… He pushed himself harder into his lover, and snuggled down for a doze. He awoke to soft voices conversing, one he recognized as Tenten, the other he didn't quite recognize. He slowly sat up, and was surprised to find that their engagement bond had been cut, and he was no longer connected. Tenten was sat on the edge of the bed, the other person next to her. Neji's eyes focused, and it took a moment to realize who it was that she was whispering to. Sasuke.

He was irritated, but not yet angry, but what was that ass hole doing in his room? Sasuke turned his head slowly, not looking directly at anything, then stood and pulled Tenten into a warm hug. Now Neji was angry.

"Get out!"

A pair of heads turned, and a hand met a face with a sharp smacking sound. Sasuke shrugged muttered something to Tenten, and walked to the window ad out of sight. Neji angrily rubbed his soar cheek where he had been slapped.

"Why?"

Tenten folded her arms anger glinting in her eyes. "You deserved that slap. You can't just go round ordering my visitors around."

"I can if he's making a move on my-"

"HE WAS NOT making a move on me!"

Tenten stood and stormed out the room, leaving Neji to sulk.

_How dare she.. we've only been 'released' in the past hour or so, an already she's.. she's doing THAT with people like HIM. If Sasuke ever comes in here again… _

His thoughts were disturbed as a smug and arrogant voice said "what? What is it you will do?"

Neji silently cursed. _This talking out loud needs to be sorted.. _

"Get. Out. Now."

Instead of listening to the warning tone in the Hyuuga's voice Sasuke calmly climbed down from the window.

"Listen here Hyuuga, kakashi-sensei told me to find a suitable opponent for training, I've chosen you. Let's go."

Neji was surprised, and the clogs slowly began to turn in his head. "So that was to get me angry enough to accept? Well it worked." _I'm going to beat you into pulp __Uchilla._

Neji followed Sasuke down to training grounds three, and moved into a stance.

Meanwhile Tenten was enjoying a day out shopping with Sakura, who had successfully managed to get rid of ll the guys on her team.

"Well Naruto is out challenging Lee-san, and Sasuke-kun thinks Kakashi-sensei wants him to challenge Neji, so I got you sorted out as well!" Sakura sure looked pleased with her self, which confused Tenten to be honest.

"I thought you wanted to spend as much time with Sasuke-kun as possible?"

"Well… yes and no... We're going shopping for impressive outfits, then I can catch sasuke-kun's eye!" Tenten mentally sighed; she should have known that was the general idea.

"Fine fine.. but are you sure the two of them are going to get along?"

"Get along? Yes, be friends? I think not. Ohh! Look Tenten isn't that just so cute!" With that Sakura was lost, speeding around the small market like her life depended on it.

When the girls had finished with the shopping they returned to Neji and Tenten's rooms, only to find it in a state of despair. Chairs and tables were turned over, and the entire room looked like it had just seen life through Neji's Kaiten. As they walked out onto the balcony, they heard shouting, Hiashi's voice.

"You shall both be punished for this, fighting like animals is forbidden, and certainly not something that a Hyuuga should be doing. As a punishment you shall see life through each others eyes for a week, then you will get along. You are both dismissed, and needless to say If I find you fighting like children again the punishment shall be much worse. You are dismissed."

"Yes Hiashi-sama" murmured a pair of voices. Moments later Neji appeared in the room, wearing an expression that could scare small children.

Tenten decided it was probably better not to question him on the matter, and said good night to Sakura, as it was getting late.

"Well, I'm going for a shower" she declared brightly, in a desperate attempt to break the stifling atmosphere. By the time she had finished her shower Neji was already in bed, with his arms resting against his forehead. As she lay down, he spoke softly.

"I didn't mean to destroy the furniture, I was just trying to.. get revenge I suppose." It was almost as if he was thinking out loud, it was not quite aimed at her, but nether the less she felt her self snuggling up to him and replying.

"Don't worry, Hiashi knows how Sasuke can get, he's no fool, we all know you wouldn't do such a thing unless you are provoked. Lets just get some sleep, we can have the day to ourselves tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Neji smiled softly. "hmm... Sounds good." He pressed his lips against her temple, giving a quick kiss and cuddle before settling down to sleep.

It was now morning, he could tell that much, but where was he? This wasn't his room. It was small cramped, and there was junk all over the floor. Neji felt strange, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was different. He tried to activate his buakagen, but for some reason it didn't work. _What's going on? Have I been captured? But I haven't been tied up. .and the window is open? _

As Neji got to his feet he happened to glance down. Black boxer shorts, defiantly not his. Pae short legs, also not his. In panic Neji stumbled across the room to a dusty floor length mirror. _Small skinny chest.. clearly visible ribs.. What the! _

Staring back at him was the face of Uchilla Sasuke.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­ok ok.. first things first.. thank you for all your reviews! I am not worthy! (waaaaaa) I am what I hate! I am an **UN-**regular updater… seriously if I don't update by next Wednesday you have my permission to send me hate mail! I hate it when people don't update regulary, but then I went and did it myself.. ack whoopse

My only excuses can be writers block… normally it's not a problem… but I've decided to take an old type of story line and give it my own twist… (hehehe) I think the next chapter will be longer.. I have a few 'events' planned lets say..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The room felt pleasantly warm, and Neji was snuggled up against her back, with his arm draped around her neck. Quietly and carefully, so as not to wake him, Tenten wriggled free of his grip and turned to watch him. In his sleep he was tossing and turning, as well as mumbling something under his breath.

"Neji" she whispered softly. _I'd better wake him, just in case he's having a nightmare…_

"neji, wakey-wakey, come on its morning, we have to go and talk to Hiashi after breakfast, remember?"

"nhnnn… whaaat …about….hmm?" In truth Tenten didn't have any idea what Hiashi wanted this time, a note had been passed to them instructing them both to meet with Hiashi in his main chambers after breakfast.

"I'm sorry, we don't know remember, so come on lets get going" When Neji still didn't show any sighns of joining the waking world she tok matters into her own hands.

"look, Penpen and Akari are waiting, you don't want them to feel out of love, do you?" She gently pushed the toy penguins into Neji's face, chuckling as he swatted them away and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Oh come on, at this rate we'll miss breakfast all together." Tenten grinned and leant in, and firmly pressed her lips to Neji's. The effect was instantaneous, but not necessarily the one she wanted.

In an instant Neji was on his feet, stumbling to find his footing and making gagging motions.

"w-what did you do that for- you-"

Tenten chuckled; morning shocks never did anything good for his mood. "Awww, did I dare to wake his lordship up?" She teased, but only because it was a confirmed way of getting a humorous reaction out of her lover. But he looked confused for some reason, which was strange, Neji was never confused. _Or rather it's not a natural expression for him... is something wrong? Worries about Hiashi perhaps? _

Neji was looking around the room in complete surprise, as if he hadn't expected to wake up there.

Sasuke POV

_Oh god… Where am I? Why did Tenten kiss me? What's with those penguins? What am I wearing? These aren't mine… Oh…no…_

Unlike Neji, Sasuke knew exactly what was going on.

**Flash back**

"**You shall both be punished for this, fighting like animals is forbidden, and certainly not something that a Hyuuga should be doing. As a punishment you shall see life through each others eyes for a week, then you will get along. You are both dismissed, and needless to say if I find you fighting like children again the punishment shall be much worse. You are dismissed." **

_Oh fuck. .this is all that bustard Hiashi's fault…This must be some type of jitsu, I've never heard of any thing like it before…_

"Neji! Neji wake up! What's wrong, are you feeling ok? It's ok I don't think Hiashi's going to kill you… Neji?"

Sasuke looked around frantically, and grabbed a handful of clothes before racing for the door, leaving a bewildered Tenten far behind. Once he was clear of the house he stooped behind a large bush and quickly set about putting on the clothes over Neji's sleeping pants. But before he could even get the trousers up past his knees, he heard a loud squeal of delight. _Oh please don't be the dobe… please.. _not the dobe

"Hey Neji what you doing in there? Woah! Nice! I never even realized you had a six pack." Sasuke calmly pivoted on the spot, turning to face the loudmouth of Konoha.

_Great. It's the dobe._

"Go away. Moron."

"Wha-at! That's not very nice, you know I just admired you and you called me a moron and……."

Sasuke did his best to block out the main cause of all noise pollution in Konoha, and hurriedly changed.

Moments later Naruto was left in the dust as Sasuke made his way to his own home. _So if we've swapped bodies that mean that ass hole should be in my body in my room… Once I find him we'll have to go to Tsunade for help, Hiashi certainly won't release us... _

Sasuke arrived at his home, and vaulted in through the window to find his own body passed out in front the mirror.

Sasuke sighed.

"Neji. Wake up you idiot…." _What I need is some of that curry of life.. or maybe not … _

Sasuke violently shook the unconscious Hyuuga until he woke up with a startled cry.

"s-sa-sasuke?" He asked nervously.

Sasuke nodded his head once, before helping Neji to his feet.

"We have to go to Tsunade-sama, she's a medic and will be able to sort us out, or at least order your uncle to change us back. Come on."

Neji silently agreed, but as he was about to follow a hand slammed into his chest.

"Get changed."

Neji had learned the art of changing with ones eyes closed from the time which he had spent tied to Tenten, now it came in useful once more.

Moments later and they were on their way to the Hokages building.

* * *

Half an hour later…

… Sasuke was fuming, and Neji seemed to still be in shock. Tsunade it seemed found the whole situation truly hilarious, and was laughing as if she was drunk.

"Oh... Hiashi is genius" Tsunade's eye brows rose as she watched a vein pulse on Neji's forehead.

"Don't worry about it, these things are never permanent, you'll be fine. Now then, GET OUT MY OFFICE!" Neji and Sasuke sulked their way out. As the door closed shizune turned to Tsunade nervously.

"Are you sure it's not permanent? I've never heard of any thing like I before.."

"Ah don't worry your self Shizune, its just an illusionary technique, they're still in their own bodies. I suspect Hiashi knocked them out and swapped them over, so they thought that their actual bodies had switched.

­­

* * *

Neji and Sasuke now sat before Hiashi, groveling.

Hiashi smirked as he gazed down at the pitiful sight of two rivals working together and backing up each others arguments.

Neji it seemed was very angry, but was at least keeping it under control. Sasuke however was throwing a fully fledged paddy. If he kept this up all the stress would unlock **that **technique. It would certainly be useful for Neji, but once activated they would have to alter Sasukes memory. In truth, Hiashi thought to him self, he was a genius. It was he who had got Tsunade to get them together, and it was he who had ordered those pictures to be taken... now it was he who would make sure that **that **technique got unlocked, after all Neji would never do it himself.

He turned his attention back to the shouting teenagers. "Go away; I have no time for this. You will both be turned back when you have both reached new... depths. Now get LOST."

* * *

Not my longest chapter.. sorry T.T Any guesses to this hidden technique? mwhahahahahahaha 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Tsunade was, not for the first time that day, in hysterics. Hiashi gave her a scornful look and waited patiently for her to stop laughing.

"AHEM. As I was saying I believe this substitution will benefit Neji's development of the buakagen, as he would certainly not discover _that _technique by himself."

"So you mean he and the Uchiha have actually switched bodies, and it's _not _an illusionary technique?"

"That is correct" But_ let's not let them know that_

* * *

Neji was once more on edge. Sasuke had agreed to take his place at the Hyuuga mansion, where a large formal meal would be taking place in one hour. All members and branch family members of the Hyuuga family would be attending. _Why did I ever agree to let him go? Tenten will surely be able to tell the difference, but what about Hinata-Chan? Surely she'll be able to tell it's not the real me? If we get found out I doubt I'll ever get over the humiliation! Damm Hiashi_

Neji stopped his pacing when there came a knock at the door, moments later Sakura bounded in, holding two bento boxes.

"Come on Sasuke-kuuuun, we have a lunch date remember?" Neji didn't remember.

_Sasuke didn't say anything about a lunch date with anyone, maybe he forgot? But I thought he didn't like Sakura? Oh well if I refuse he may not keep his end of the bargain. _

Smiling his best Uchiha smile Neji stepped forward with a slight bow of his head and apologized for forgetting. Sakura grinned and thought to herself: _score! _

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga estate Tenten was doing her best to smarten Neji up. Normally he was so good at dressing himself up for all these occasions, so why today must he insist on staying in his training clothes? He wouldn't even have a shower! Getting irritated she grabbed him by the hair and thrust him into the bathroom with orders to bathe and change. _Honestly what is wrong with him today? Haven't I been giving him enough attention? _

Half an hour later she could hear water running, but there had been no complaints. _Strange... what if.. _Quietly she tiptoed to the door and gently swung it open, to reveal Neji sat on the toilet seat, splashing the bath water. The guilty expression gave way to one of fear as Tenten launched herself at him. Seconds later clothes were flying. _Damm Hyuuga! So... stubborn! Serves him right! _Then next thing Sasuke knew he was in the bath having his head dunked under the water, he only just had time to breathe before he was submerged once more. Tenten pulled him back up and started ruthlessly scrubbing, when he complained all he got was a mouthful of soap, and an earful of rants.

"Well this serves you right! Refusing to bath, refusing to change? Then **pretending **to bath! Goodness Neji you're turning me into some fishwife! Now turn round! "

Quickly Sasuke did as he was told, and turned towards her. Guiltily he looked up at her angry expression.

_Well Neji's going to be mad... he said not to piss her off... well there's only one thing for it…better apologize, it looks like she's cooled down any way. _

"Tenten, I'm sorry I-"

"No, no it's okay. I guess I was being a bit hard on you, I know you hate these things; and I know you're not feeling too great today... it's me who should be apologizing." Her face had relaxed, and she was no longer scrubbing at his hair so hard, and for the first time she seemed to fully appreciate what she'd just done.

Tenten cringed _I've just STRIPPED Neji! _

She paused and looked at him, rather than anger which she had been anticipating she saw submission. Neji gave her a small but nervous smile and continued to wash himself.

"I'll be done in a minute, ok?"

Suddenly overwhelmed with affection Tenten hurried back into the bedroom. _He...he doesn't mind at all! Not that I gave him a choice... but still … I see a different side of him every day! And that smile! Where did that come from? It could melt a mountain! _

She happily floated to her pile of clothes (which had been carelessly abandoned on the floor when she'd moved in), carefully she started to sort through her outfits for a suitable one to wear. Not so long later, Neji emerged looking as handsome as ever, and still wearing that new coy smile of his.

"Come on; let's just get this over with, eh?" Neji gently took hold of her arm and steered her in a regal fashion down and into the dining room. The assembled relatives applauded as they entered, and it didn't take long for the questions to start flooding.

"SO, Neji, are you planning on starting a family?"

"Er..yeah..I guess.." _Crap why did I agree to this? _

"So you're already trying?" "No of course they're not, are you sweetheart?" _Well I don't bloody well know!! _

"Nothing yet" _that'll have to do... _

"But what about that video footage our little genius found? Hanabi said it shows you both in very compromising positions."

"I have not heard of such footage" _little pervert, oh well it serves them right for being careless around someone like Hanabi. _And so the questions continued, and with every answer Sasuke gave, the more he got the impression he was getting Neji into hotter water… The relatives seemed to be enjoying themselves though, but he didn't like the look of Tenten's expression.

* * *

Meanwhile the lunch date with Sakura wasn't going much better. Apart from fending off a few wild attacks from Naruto, all that seemed to have happened was Sakura staring adoringly at him, apparently too smitten to strike up a conversation. Normally Neji quite admired her, her medical skills were very advanced for her age, and she had obviously worked hard to develop them, but right now she was bothering him. 

"Sakura?"

"hmmm"

"Will you please stop staring?"

Sakura jumped out of her trance, a faint pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry.. you agree to come on this date, and all we do is sit around! Where would you like to go?"

Neji sighed, to be honest all this 'dating' was troublesome, all he wanted to do was go home and worry about how long this technique was going to last.

"I don't care, you pick"

Sakura put her finger to her lips in false thought. "I know! Why don't we go into town and do some shopping! We could go buy some flowers…" _And Ino.. mwhahahaha _

So they headed into town. As the pair approached Ino's families flower shop, Neji couldn't help but ask. "And the reason we are going here has nothing to do with the fact that Ino will be there?" Sakura stubbed her toe on an unseen step.

"N-no... of c-course not! Don't be silly Sasuke-kun. I just thought it would be nice to buy some flowers. Come on…" with that she grasped his hand and more or less dragged him into the shop.

Chapter ten 

Ino was furious. Sakura had done the impossible. She had charmed her beloved Sasuke into accepting a date with her. How had she done it?

Ino looked over at the couple. _Damm couple? _Sasuke as actually paying attention to what she was saying, and helping to pick out the healthier flowers. It was so strange to watch him being so… gentlemanly? That wasn't like Sasuke at all. Unlike someone like the Hyuuga's, he hadn't been brought up to respect women in the same way as perhaps someone like Neji-san would. _Something strange is going on here. Maybe Hanabi will know what's going on, she has all the gossip. _

Neji was being as patient as he could be. Sakura was deliberately stalling, changing her mind and generally just showing off.

"Ohh Sasuke-kuun, don't you think these pink roses just suite me SO much?"

Neji sighed. _Don't care if the bloody roses are the same colour as your hair, even if I say 'Yes Sakura dearest, they look perfectly beautiful,' you will still put them back, hug me and move on to the next type/color of flower. So what is the point? _

"It's fine."

Sakura beamed. "Really? Do you think so?" She almost skipped over to the counter.

"Just this please"

Ino was glaring again. _Does she ever stop glaring? Yes- when she looks at me- or Sasuke_

Sakura finally seemed to be finished. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Neji just nodded, it was just easier to let her decide how he was spending his day. Earlier when he had objected to eating off her fork she has squealed something about him being so cute and shy, which had in turn attracted the attention of almost every one around them- which was probably what she wanted.

Sakura led him down a secluded woodland path, and settled herself at the bottom of a large tree. After a moment Neji settled him self down next to her. "I thought the idea was to go for a walk?" Sakura gave him her 'sickly sweet smile'

"But we're on a DATE, Sasuke-kun, we need to do something... You know... romantic?"

_Since when was this an official date? _

Next thing he knew, there was an arm curled around his shoulders. "mmm.. sleepy…"

_Who does she think she's trying to fool? This is the oldest trick in the book?! _

_Girl fall asleep on boy, boy take girl to his house out of pity. Sorry Sakura, this isn't going to work. _

Sakura slumped herself sideways onto his shoulder, breathing –fakely- heavily. Neji shook her.

"Wake up"

A fake snort.

Neji shook her harder, then let go. Sakura's head fell off his shoulder and down.. onto his crotch. Her eyes shot open, and a furious red blush appeared on her face. But she didn't move, in fact she closed her eyes again.

Neji threw her off.

* * *

To say Tenten was angry, would be a major understatement.

Presently she was pacing the bedroom, occasionally the odd kunai at the door. _How dare he? Children? Were 16 for gods sake! Not 20! Oh he will be in trouble when he comes back…just who does he think he is to decide our – my future! _

Right on cue Sasuke strolled through the door. Sasuke had decided the best way to handle the on coming (and inevitable) argument was to pretend there was nothing to argue about. If he had been in anyone else's body he wouldn't' have bothered to try and be nice, but as it just so happened he was in the Hyuuga's, who was his only true rival in skill, except his brother of course.

Tenten threw herself into a tantrum at the first possible opportunity, screaming and shouting and finally hitting him around the face. Sasuke lost his patience all to quickly, and moved into the Hyuuga's famous fighting stance. Tenten sent a vast array of troublesome looking weapons in his direction, catching him off guard and causing him to receive several small cuts to his cheeks and arms. _Dam.. I have to work out how to activate this stupid buakagen thing... Ok lets try imagining seeing through Tenten's moves… maybe it works like the sharingan? _

Sasuke focused, and tried to imagine everything going see through, he powered Charkra to the buakagen and concentrated like he had never concentrated before. The buakagen activated, and for a moment the world went negative, then things stated worming their way back into focus. Sasuke found himself on the floor, with a worried Tenten bent over his head, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Neji – what's wrong? You- you fainted? Was it s-s-something I did? I'm SO sorry, please forgive me.." Sasuke blinked up at her face and frowned. _What the? _He lowered his eyes. _Oh shit... _

* * *

Three corridors away Neji heard his own voice start yelling. His date with Sakura had been a disaster, so he'd dumped her and headed home to check up on 'himself'. Now he heard screaming, this wasn't good.

As he burst through the door, he couldn't quite tell what was wrong. Sasuke was on the floor with his eyes screwed shut, and was yelling 'shitshitshitshit he's gonna kill me'

Tenten was knelt next to him looking extremely worried. "Sasuke-san.. why are you here? Have you come to stop him yelling?"

In one swift moment Neji had swept her off her feet and placed her on the other side of the door, promptly telling her to go away, and come back later. He then returned to the screaming Uchiha.

"Sasuke?"

"shitshitshitshit"

"SASUKE!"

"…"

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Neji, or rather Sasuke's voice was creepily calm, and was enough to shock the Uchiha into silence.

_How am I going to explain THAT? He'll never believe it wasn't my fault.. oh who cares, he's a moron any way. I don't care what he thinks. _

"I – I mean you can now see through clothes."

Somewhere outside someone was chuckling quietly, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

Tsunade was enjoying her late afternoon bottle of sake when Neji and Sasuke came tearing in. Sasuke, or rather Neji was looking desperate.

"WHAT."

"HAVE"

"YOU"

"DONE!"

Quite infuriatingly, Tsunade placed her bottle back down on the table and smirked. "well I see Hiashi can finally turn you back"

(in unison) "HIASHI?!"

"Don't shout. Now then, here is a potion, it will return you back to your original bodies, so make sure your own body is in the right place." When neither offered to move, or stop glaring, she thrust the potion in to Neji's hand and steered them out side.

* * *

So i merged the two chapters. Well I dont know about you, but I prefer to read everything on the same page, and frankly my own short chapters are annoying me!

As allways please review, yup I do read them all! Feel free to email them if you like.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Neji was reluctant to open his eyes. Yesterday had been simply hell. Firstly, he had to pretend he was sorry for an argument he had never even caused _dam Sasuke.._ and secondly there was the whole 'seeing through clothes claim'. Sasuke had claimed that he had been able to see through clothes while he had been in Neji's body. Neji had never experienced that before, and certainly didn't want to. If he opened his eyes, would he see too much of Tenten or rather more than he wished to see? Ok so they were engaged, and technically he was legal to do whatever he wanted to do to her, well mostly. But the fact remained that if he did... no lets no think of that. _Just get up and act normally. The less she knows the better. I'm no pervert after all, even if we are engaged she'd never forgive me. _

The past few months of his life had been so... bizarre Neji wasn't sure he was the same person. He thought back to how he used to act around Tenten, and cringed. How could he ever have been so cold towards her? Now he felt nothing but a strong bond of love and protection, which he was sure, went both ways.

Taking a deep breath Neji decided the time was right to open his eyes.

A pastel white ceiling blurred into focus, then a brown mass. Tenten was smiling.

"Morning"

".."

_Hair ties.. check.. clothes.. check.._

"I said Good-morning" With that she dived on him, kissing him firmly on the lips, and prodding his stomach for a reply.

Neji gave her a resigned smile and replied with a suggestion of breakfast.

_Thank heavens for that. Sasuke must have been trying to piss me off, that's all. whew!  
_

Neji sat up and was surprised to find his heart was pounding from all the panic. He changed quietly, before joining Tenten in the dining room. She was full of lively chatter, just as normal. It was hard to belive that yesterday she had been furious with him, not to mention the fact that Sasuke had been in his body.

Despite the fact that Tsunade, or was it Hiashi, had manipulated him once more, Neji wasn't angry. He didn't realy understand why they had switched his and sasukes body. Perhapse it was just purely as a punishment. Either way he didn't care. All that mattered now was that he was back with his Tenten, plus the slowly growing penguin family. He had failed to notice the presence of said penguins at the breakfast table. Penpen was fluffed up, her large blue eyes staring into space. Next to her Akari had fallen over, his face in the sugar bowl. Before he knew what he was doing, neji had leant over and sat the penguin up. He looked around upon hearing stifled giggles.

"See Neji-chaaan, you really do have a penguin fetish!"

Now he felt like throwing the stupidpenguin across the room, if only to prove the point that he certainly did NOT have a penguin fetish.

Breakfast finished, and it was time to train.

They both entered their offensive stances, and Neji activated his buakagen.

Immediately he felt something was wrong. The buakagen felt like it was not getting enough charka, like it was deprived or something. Feeling confused, Neji channeled yet more chakra to it. For a moment he saw nothing but a blurred figure. Tenten approached him slowly.

"Neji? Is something the matter?"

Neji's eyes were slowly focusing… what was wrong with his vision?

Tenten was swimming in and ut of focus.. and something wasn't quite right.. she looked kinda.. peachy?

_Peachy? _

Seconds later his eyes adjusted. _Oh shit.. life just got a whole lot tougher… _

Tenten wasn't quite sure what was wrong with Neji… he was just sat staring at her chest.

_What is going on?_

**Flashback **

**Sasuke was on the floor with his eyes screwed shut, and was yelling 'shitshitshitshit he's gonna kill me'**

**Tenten was knelt next to him looking extremely worried. "Sasuke-san.. why are you here? Have you come to stop him yelling?" **

**End flashback**

_Something has happened… that the two of them were trying to keep secret. Now Neji is staring at my chest? He was never a pervert before. Does this mean it is Sasuke? I've heard of the technique that could do it… So this means... Sasuke is in Neji's body? _Moments after Tenten came to her conclusion, and loud smack was to be heard, followed by a groan of pain.

"How dare you Sasuke – using Neji's buakagen like that! And to think you could get away with it! I hate you!"

With those words she smacked a bewildered Neji's face, and stormed off.

Neji sat on the floor, staring at Tenten's –naked- back. _This is messed up... what's wrong with me ? Why has fate given me THIS? _And now Tenten was off to find him, well Sasuke. This could only spell trouble. Neji had every mind to go after her, but first he had to work out how to stop himself from being able to see through clothes.

First he tried deactivating the byuakagen, to no effect. After several failed attempts to stop he decided it was probably a better idea to get help. _But who from? If I go to that idiot of a Hokage she'll just laugh. Hiashi maybe? But I don't want to be seen as a pathetic branch member… But this is an emergency!_

It took Neji more than half an hour to get back to the Hyuuga mansion, due to the fact that dodging every single person he met was just purely time consuming.

Hiashi was in his office when Neji finally arrived at the estate, and as he entered the room Neji did not fail to notice that self assured smirk that all Hyuuga's carried when something had gone their way.

Neji bowed low and gathered his nerves. _How to say this without looking weak…_

"Hiashi-sama"

When he received no reply Neji just straightened up, and took a deep breath.

"S-something h-as happened.. I'm not sure how.. but I need it curing. Can you please help?"

Hiashi smirked. "So I presume this.. problem, as you call it, is the gift of x-ray vision?"

Neji's jaw dropped. _Gift?! _

Yes it is a technique that only branch member who marry out side of the Hyuuga family, and is incredibly rare. Now that you posses it we can now start a new bloodline, and increase the power of the Hyuuga family."

Neji was shocked beyond belief. _So this is the reason that he was so eager for us to get married? To increase his influence? _

The bird cage was getting smaller.

"So.. is there a way of activating the buakagen without activating .. that?" _it looks like I'm stuck with this.. _

"Yes, it takes a little charka training, nothing you shouldn't be able to manage." Hiashi smirked once more as a particularly amusing thought entered his mind.

"That Penpen girl... oh sorry, Tenten? You should practice it with her. Hanabi tells me you are getting closer and closer to ...Sharing the Hyuuga genes every day."

Before Neji had time for this speech to sink in, Hiashi swiftly made his exit.

Outside Tenten was truly disgusted. _How dare he.. he didn't even stand up for my… purity… X-ray? And just when did he develop this x-ray thing...? Oh that's is, he's crossed the line this time._

* * *

_Does x-ray even exist in konoha? well it does now... _

_hugs all reviewers  
_


	11. Chapter 11

So Tenten was raging, Sasuke was hiding and Neji was pacing his bedroom.

Fury.

Fury

Fury.

How dare Tsunade and Hiashi mess his life up like this? Why him? Just as things had started to get back on track for him.

Needles to say Neji was feeling somewhat fed up. The only thing he could do was pace up and down. He had spent all afternoon so far practicing de-activating the strange type of his byakugen that had allowed him to see through Tenten's clothes against his own will. Being who he was, this had not taken too long. What had taken most of the afternoon however was finding Tenten to explain and apologise. She hadn't accepted it, she was still mad. But Neji had a feeling there must be a way to win her back round. But what? She didn't want to know him at the moment, and to be honest, who could blame her after everything his family had caused? She must rightfully feel humiliated he summarised. So how to make her feel better? Well he couldn't. This mess wasn't truly his fault. It was that dam hokage and Hiashi's scheming; and who could go up against a Hokage and win?

Exasperated, Neji flopped onto his bed and rolled over. Sat staring happily at him side by side, were the two cuddly penguins. Neji picked up Penpen and held her for a moment. She even _smelled_ like tenten. Weird, he should miss her even more now, and it had only been a couple of hours since she was yelling in his face. Something had to be done.

Despite all the scheming, and trouble that that brought them both together Neji found he wanted Tenten in his life more than anything he had wanted before; and Hiashi and Tsunades interfering was going to tear them apart at this rate.

Yes something had to be done.

A slow smile crept across Neji-Hyuuga's face and the fury evaporated.


End file.
